Wrong things aren't right
by silvergirl1000
Summary: At the time I had never even once considered that maybe the other emotions, the weak ones, such as love and caring, made people more stronger than hate or anger. I was too blinded to think that. Mephiles X Sonic, Character Death, AU, Complete


So I was like considering writing a good story of Mephonic or Soniles or whichever :D They seem hot and that's why I want to write about them. Oh and I have no idea how the battle ended between Iblis and the trio. So I'm gonna blabber much. XD

**Warnings:** CHARACTER DEATH... and yaoi between Mephiles and Sonic :3

**Wrong things aren't right**

You may have heard of me as Mephiles the Dark. That is the name I chose myself; I'm a soulless killing machine. I am a demon and I will destroy everything that so much as even dares to stop me and Iblis from reuniting. I will do anything to fuse back with Iblis again, even if it means killing thousands and even millions of people. I don't obey anyone; I have my own mind and will not be pushed around.

Failure is not an option.

Destroy or be destroyed.

Ruthlessness is your only strength.

My purpose was to destroy that hedgehog and fuse back with Iblis. I waited for my prey, but soon I grew tired of waiting. I used the Chaos Emeralds to travel through time and space. I found him walking there with the princess. '_Such a waste_...' A brief comment passed my head and I shot out a purple spear towards him. He fell down without a sound. Pity, I wanted to hear him scream one last time. Oh well, what's done is done.

I was taught to hate and be ruthless; at the time I had never even once considered that maybe the other emotions, the weak ones, such as love and caring, made people more stronger than hate or anger. I was too blinded to think that.

After a while, I saw that the blue hedgehog had been brought to life. I didn't feel any kind of emotion then. I wanted to be angry, but I wasn't. He and the other two hedgehogs came, their fur golden, but I only had eyes on the once blue hedgehog. He acted like the leader and he looked so different when angry. I still didn't feel any kind of emotion then.

We fought what seemed like hours and probably was, and I was defeated. Defeated, yes, but not dead, yet. Iblis was gone and it was only me and the three hedgehogs. I was too weak to defend myself anymore and waited destruction with open arms.

"Shall we leave this to you, Sonic? Afterall, he did kill you..." The red and golden furred hedgehog said.

Sonic didn't say anything, but it seemed that the other two understood and flew away, probably to where their other friends were.

I stared at the other hedgehog in front of me and I slowly felt energy coming back to my body, and yet, I didn't move even an inch. The other slowly walked up to me and I felt some sort of pang inside; right where the humans had their heart. I didn't have a heart... did I?

"Why...?" He asked and I suddenly felt confused. It took me a while to understand what he truly meant and I then said, "I... don't know. I was designed to kill you... but I..." I trailed off, remembering that I had succeeded in that mission once before already.

"...What do you want?" He asked gently. I once again felt confused; what did I want? I answered it, before I got to even think it through, "I... don't know... I don't want to kill you anymore."

The golden furred hedgehog's eyes softened and he kneeled down in front of me. I felt so confused and tried to get my answers from the hedgehog before me, "What's wrong with me? I have never felt like this before. What have you done?" I asked.

"I have done nothing." He answered calmly, covering my hands with his own. "You have done something, though. You have fallen in love."

"Love?" I questioned, staring at the place his hands enveloped mine. "A form of torture?"

"No." He answered, gazing at me softly.

"It hurts…" My voice was barely audible, but he heard every syllable I uttered.

"It can hurt." He murmured softly, slowly clutching me closer to his body, his hands wrapped around my back. "but it can also be very pleasurable." He helped me to my knees. My hands were rooted on his chest and, letting his arms fall away from me, he bent his head forward and pressed his lips to one of my fingers. I inhaled in one long, shuddering gasp.

"My lord..." I didn't finish, my mind swirling around. I had not been taught what 'pleasure' was, but it felt beyond nice, making my heart beat faster and faster. "What -?"

"It's called a kiss." The other informed me kindly.

"It was… nice…" My own voice sounded, even to me, distant and strained, as though coming from far away.

"Really?" His eyes shone happily. Happiness. Another of those forbidden and weak emotions.

I moaned as he withdrew. Didn't he know what he had just made me feel like? Couldn't he see that all I wanted was for him to do it again? It was such a… good feeling, such a strange feeling…

Suddenly, though, he pressed his mouth to mine, and if I thought the first kiss was pleasurable, then this was beyond pleasure. His soft, gentle lips met my dry ones and I was lost. I didn't even recognise the moan that came out of my own mouth. I was too far off to notice anything anymore.

He withdrew again, looking brightly into my eyes, while stroking my quills. He helped me to my feet and, when he was sure I was stable, kissed me. I closed my eyes, completely overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions he was uncovering inside me. One of his hands slid sensuously down my back and I gasped.

His tongue was in my mouth before I could comprehend, brushing over my teeth and around the inside of my cheeks. I opened my eyes in shock, but saw that his were still closed as he explored me, so I mimicked him.

His tongue withdrew from my mouth back into his own and beckoned mine to follow. I willingly complied, probing his mouth. Oh, the taste! I cannot begin to describe what he tasted like! It was so wonderful, so intoxicating… I was lost…

I felt tears trickling from my eyes, though I was not sad. There was a choking sound from Sonic and the kiss was severed. I could feel his tears on my cheeks – why was he crying?

"Forgive me…" he whispered against my mouth and, before I could open my eyes, I felt something sharp and stinging plunge into my heart. My dying words were already on my lips, however, and came out in the final exhalation of breath from my body, like a whisper of wind over the bones of the dead.

"I love you, Sonic…"

--1--2--3--4--5--6--7--8--9--

_A/N: Gaah, sad stories are not my cup of tea, but I had to make this. This was inspired by another death fic (wow surprise). I know I usually don't read death fics, but that one caught my interest. Anyway, the title has nothing to do with the story... I guess... I just came up with it :3_

_And I know; you may shoot me if you'd like. I probably robbed your dreams with this one and you probably want to kill me. If someone, anyone, did like this, then I am flattered. I might do a sequel... or another story where Mephiles or someone is paired with some other weird guy XD Because I like weird pairings. If you don't like weird pairs, then I suggest you don't read my fics. Because I will write a lot of weird pairs that many haven't even thought about before._


End file.
